User blog:Zarap/Poccolo Skill
Energy-based attacks *Antenna Beam – A blast of electricity shot from Piccolo's antennae. *Chasing Bullet – A homing beam attack of considerable power. *Destructive Wind – An energy charged gust of wind. *''Ki'' Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. *Explosive Demon Wave – A very powerful blast shot from one hand. *Eye Lasers – A thin laser-like beam is shot from both eyes. *Hellzone Grenade – A variation of Scatter Shot. Multiple ki bolts are fired to surround an opponent, and is guided to simultaneously smash the opponent, creating an explosion. *Hyper Explosive Demon Wave – An attack where Piccolo creates a large blast which emanates from him in all directions. It is a wave of energy more powerful then the simple Explosive Wave. *''Kuchikarakikōha'' – A powerful beam shot from the mouth. *Light Grenade – A powerful energy ball attack. *Masenko – A quick blast fired with one open hand directly in front of the other. He uses it during the Cell Games, when helping Gohan's Father-Son Kamehameha. *Mouth Energy Wave *Rapid Fire – An energy sphere barrage similar to the Scatter Shot. Used by Piccolo, and Cell, at the Cell Games. *Scatter Shot – Multiple ki bolts fired at an opponent which creates a powerful explosion. *Shock Wave – An invisible ki blast of a sudden wind attack that can be launched theoretically from any part of the body. *Special Beam Cannon – One of Piccolo's most powerful, but time-consuming, attacks, which drills through nearly everything and every being. Speed and movement techniques *Afterimage Technique – An ability to move so fast over short distances, that it leaves an after-image behind. *Levitate – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *Mystic Attack – Piccolo extends his arms to tremendous lengths to attack or grab an opponent. The Namekian ability to stretch one's limbs or make one's self bigger. *Image Projection – Piccolo sends out and image of himself to confuse his enemy. This ability cannot perform physical attacks as it is not real. It also fades through objects. *Risking it all for a friend – Piccolo jumps in the way of an incoming Ki Blast to save another character. Used to protect Gohan. Other appearing abilities *Explosive Breath Cannon – A rush attack that ends with a mouth blast. Piccolo used part of this move to kill a Saibaman. *Demon Rend – A rush attack used by the possessed Piccolo in his fight with Gohan in the Garlic Jr. Saga. This attack appears in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast as one of Piccolo's Super Attacks. *[[Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]] – The ability to sense Ki energy. Nail is able to also sense if the energy is good or evil. *Evil Containment Wave – A technique which allows the user to capture magical beings, such as demons, in small containers. *Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon – A double team finisher used by Piccolo and Goku. *Great Namek – Piccolo grows much larger than his size, increasing his strength greatly. *Magic Materialization – A magical ability to create objects from seemingly thin air. *Portal Opening – Dende and Piccolo can open the portal between Hell and Earth. It requires one of the two namekians to be on the other side in Hell. *Reverse-Side Sword Attack – A sword technique used in tandem with Roronoa Zoro in the ''Cross Epoch crossover. *''Sai Sei'' – A Namekian trait that allows Piccolo to replace limbs lost in battle as long as his head remains intact. *Telekinesis – Controlling and manipulating people or objects with the mind. *Telepathy – The ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. *''Yūgō'' – The ability for two Namekians to fuse together into one being. *Cloning – A technique where Piccolo divides himself into two or more versions of himself. **Tri-Form – A technique where Piccolo divides himself into three versions of himself. **Multi-Form – A technique where Piccolo divides himself into four versions of himself. Category:Blog posts